


Petrichor

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, sad Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob never stopped blaming himself for that day. The pain of losing the one he loved because of his mistake has stayed with him all this time. Now, after every rainfall, he is taken back to that day; and he falls apart all over again.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a prompt I received from a fic title game. Readers sent in a made up fic title, and I wrote a sumary to go along with it.  
> Needless to say, it got angsty and the reader mentioned wanting to read more, so now we all suffer.
> 
> Italics are a flashback.

_ Petrichor (n): a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather. _

* * *

Rob inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of that first rainfall after what had been a long, dry summer. 

He thought he would be past this by now, but he quickly realized that he wasn’t.

Almost as soon as the pleasant smell filled his lungs, he was taken right back to that day.

His chest ached and he fought hard to hold back the tears that were already welling up. 

He quickly stepped back inside, closing the door behind him as he pressed his hands against it. He steadied himself, feeling the panic rise within him. He tried to hold back the memories. The memories of her and the memories of his fuck up that destroyed everything to begin with.

“Bob-o, you okay buddy?”

He looked up, greeted by his friend, Rich, who seemed concerned.

“I- I’m fine,” he lied, still trying to collect himself. 

No matter how hard he tried to make it stop, days like this would always remind him. He would always be taken back to that moment and everything that followed.

“You don’t look fine.”

“I just- the rain…”

He swallowed hard, realizing he couldn’t hold back the pain anymore. It was bad enough that he forced the thoughts from his mind almost every day; but this particular strong reminder always made it difficult.

“What do you mean?”

“I did this!” Rob shouted suddenly, breaking before he even had a chance to stop himself. “She’s gone because of me!”

“It was an accident…” Rich reminded him. “Just an accident that you had no control over.”

“I was driving,” he replied, his body wracked with sobs now. “If I had paid more attention, she’d still be here.”

“What is bringing this on right now? It’s been a couple of years, Rob.”

Rich grabbed a hold of him, embracing him in an attempt to comfort him. Rob pulled away, not wanting to be touched right now.

“It’s the rain…” he replied as he sobbed harder.

* * *

_ It had been warm, sunny day in L.A. They were on their way to the venue, just to deal with some last minute things before their wedding the following day. She was so happy, talking excitedly from her spot in the passenger seat. She went on about the song for their first dance, how perfect it was. She talked about their planned honeymoon and all of the things they would get to see together.  _

_ He smiled to himself, feeling content with his life for once.  _

_ He glanced over to her, just for a moment; just to see her beautiful smile as she conveyed her happiness about spending her life with him. He couldn’t ask for more than this. _

_ Everything after that was a blur. After he had taken his eyes off of her, telling her that he loved her, he looked back up too late.  _

_ He remembered seeing the other car. He remembered hitting the breaks too late. He didn’t remember the moment of impact or what followed. _

_ The last thing he recalled was waking up in the hospital bed, in pain and in a panic. _

_ “Where’s Y/N?” He managed to ask first. His eyes found his friends, but he looked around the room for her. “What happened?” _

_ “There was an accident,” Rich began softly, reaching out to his friend to try to calm him down. “You’re going to be okay. You have a bad head injury, but you’ll be okay.” _

_ “Y/N?” He replied. _

_ His friends hesitated, glancing at each other as if waiting for someone to tell him. _

_ “Where is she?” He shouted. “Is she okay?” _

 

_ The rest of his time in the hospital, he spent in shock. He no longer cared about the pain or his injuries. All he could feel was the spot in his chest that was empty now. He didn’t even cry as Rich explained to him what had happened. _

_ “She didn’t make it,” he had said, tears falling from his own eyes as he broke the news to Rob. _

 

_ When he was finally released from the hospital, it was just in time for the funeral. He hobbled along on crutches, still not healed from the injuries he received. He didn’t care though. He deserved this. Hell, he deserved a lot worse. _

_ It had rained earlier in the day. Now, the L.A. heat was drying up the rain, leaving behind that almost pleasant scent that always remained after a nice rainfall like this. He closed his eyes as he listened to the droning voice of the man speaking at her service, breathing in deeply.  _

_ For a brief moment, he was taken away from this horrible nightmare, back to a time when they were happy and she was still here. _

* * *

_ “It’s raining,” Y/N smiled as she turned her face up toward the darkened sky. She closed her eyes and held her arms out, seemingly lost in the sensation of the rare rainfall against her skin. _

_ Rob grinned at her, enamored at the way she took such joy in every little thing. She looked perfect. Her damp hair falling down her face, that smile lighting up his whole world.  _

_ “You know, you sure have a way of making dreary days like this absolutely stunning,” he began as moved toward her. “I can’t say I enjoy standing with you in the rain until we’re soaked though.” _

_ She leaned in to kiss him, taking her time so that they was definitely no chance in remaining dry anymore.  _

_ “I just enjoy the rain,” she explained. “We don’t get enough of it.” _

_ “Well, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. But, we should probably get inside and dry off before we get sick.” _

_ He took her hand, leading her into the house, still smiling at that loopy look she had on her face as if this were the greatest moment of her life. He knew right then that the rain would always make him think of her and how perfect she was. _

_ That was the day that he chose to propose to her. That was the day that they decided to spend the rest of their lives together. _

* * *

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Rich began. “You can’t keep blaming yourself…”

“How can I not blame myself!” He cried out. “How is it okay that she’s gone, and I’m still here? It was my mistake, it should have been me!”

“I- don’t know,” Rich said, tearing up now as he was unable to console his friend.

“I didn’t even get to marry her,” Rob choked out. “We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. And I took hers from her.”

“No- you didn’t.”

“It was my mistake!” He shouted. 

“Rob…”

“Every time it rains, Rich…” he said as his voice faltered. “It reminds me of her. She always loved the rain. I proposed to her on a day where it just wouldn’t stop raining. I also had to bury her-“ 

His voice cracked and he was unable to finish his thought. He held his face in his hands, sobbing harder now as the guilt washed over him again.

 


End file.
